Lost From Society
by HeartsNaruto
Summary: What if the Juubi was still around? What if when it split into the other nine tailed-beasts, it didn't disappear, but was just weakened. Even crazier, what if Deidara found it and morphed it into a human being? More specifically, a baby girl?  NarutoxOC
1. Meeting the Juubi

**Author's Note: Hey, HeartsNaruto here! This is my first fanfiction, but I'm don't care if you are nice or not! Give me feed back, give me tips! Flames accepted because it shows you care enough to help me out! Deidara will end up being 26 instead of 19 for the sake of the story so it isn't COMPLETELY weird with ages! WARNING: OC! Don't like: don't read. I'm just doing this for the heck of it.**

**Dedication: To my dear friend StarGirl8981 for giving me the confidence to post this! LOVE YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the idea and my OC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Deidara's POV<strong>

After long weeks of boredom in Iwagakure, I'm finally given a mission. Four ninjas, at separate times, have gone into the woods, but none returned. Something or someone is attacking people in the woods and it's my mission to investigate the threat. _**Some Jounin they are, letting their guard down enough to disappear in the woods. They make fun of me for the 'girlie' blonde hair that falls over my left eye and down to the middle of my shoulder blades. I'm only eleven and I'm a better Jounin then those fools, un.**_

Before long, I enter into the woods, only needing to walk a couple minutes for a bloody clearing to come into view. It's both splattered on surrounding trees as well as left in large puddles. Almost every inch of ground is covered in a thick layer of blood. Four bodies are mangled to the point I'm barely able to recognize them, but it is the four Jounin that went missing. The cause of death seems to be two large puncture wounds going straight through their necks. Flesh has been torn off their bones after dying and then dragged to this spot, judging by the streaks in the bloody floor.

Loud, speeding footsteps reach my ears. I spin around, my long blonde hair whipping in my face as I get ready to fight, Explosion Release kekkei genkai and all. A beast pounces into the clearing, leaving the cover of the trees. The creature only comes up to my waist, though it is about as long as I am tall. On further inspection, I realize the sand-coated creature is unmistakably a saber-tooth tiger, obvious from the canine teeth jutting out past its jaw. The most eye-catching features are the ten tails thrashing behind it and the suffocating amount of chakra only a biju can contain. The Juubi. _**This makes no sense; the Juubi was split into the nine tailed beast and its physical body encased in rock and hurled to the heavens, creating the moon. It shouldn't still be around, un.**_

Well, whatever the reasons and stories, it has to be taken care of. Even at its weakened state it still causes harm, proven by the fact that it killed four Jounin. I can't take the risk of fighting it; the other four weren't even able to land a scratch. I guess I'll have to use it now. Forming hand seals, a puff of smoke leaves my hand occupied by a scroll, stolen from the village's ancient archives.

Grabbing the edge to open the scroll, I throw the scroll at the beast, letting it unravel in the air. The Ten-Tails catches it in its mouth, watching me with glaring eyes as well as curiosity. I push chakra into the part of the scroll I'm still holding, activating the forbidden jutsu. The jutsu allows the user to change the form of another being, but of course, it's forbidden for a reason. The scroll must be connected by touch between the user and their target. The user then sends chakra through the scroll to morph the other. Harm comes to the user in form of mutations. Whatever the scroll is touching on the target, morphs with the release point of the user's chakra and the center of their chakra network. This forbidden jutsu both harms the user and tampers with nature.

My hands and chest feel like they're being torn apart and lit on fire. Blinding my eyes is fiery white pain. When the pain finally subsides, my vision clears. Where the beast once stood is a tiny, blonde baby girl, wrapped in orange chakra. Taking my hands from the scroll, I cautiously walk to the vulnerable figure. Even though it's a baby, it was a killing beast.

Looking her over, I kneel down. Its eyes are shut and breathing even. That is, until the screaming starts. She wails, casting the noise over the trees. _**No, no, no. Don't cry. Please, just be quite, un.**_

Covering her mouth, I recoil at the taste in my hand. Wait…taste…in my…hand? Alarmed, I slowly turn my hands palm up. In the middle of each hand is a mouth. Because the scroll was touching the Juubi's mouth, my release point (my hands), and the center of my chakra network were…morphed. I yank my shirt over my head to reveal a mouth covering the left side of my chest. _**Maybe, I can use this to my advantage. I won't need water to make my clay sculptures, the beautiful art I create, though it never seems complete, un. I might be able to use my kekkei genkai with it to make my art more of a bang. That should make it complete. True art is an explosion, un.**_

Pulling the shirt back onto my torso, I try and think of what to do. A baby girl lays on the Earth, glaring up at me in protective, orange chakra. I can't just leave a baby, a tailed beast baby, in the wilderness. That just doesn't seem right. With that, I cradle the baby in my arms, finally getting a good look at her. She's adorable. Her skin is a light tan, similar to her saber-tooth coat. Shining blue eyes show the hurt the poor beast has gone through. She's been attacked, forgotten, and ridiculed. She peaks up at me through unruly blonde hair. A small smile graces her beautiful face as she swipes at my bangs that are hanging over her face, just like a cat would. Her tiny saber teeth poke just past the others, but aren't nearly as obvious as they were. Such a beautiful, smiling child needs a name. I might as well pick a name befitting for her qualities. Speaking softly to the bundle in my arms, I smile. "Emiko, un. A smiling child, graced with beauty. Perfect isn't it? Emiko, my little saber tooth. Emiko Kyoshi, un."

She looks at me with grateful eyes, as if she understands. I'm guessing she probably does. Emiko is just her human form; she's still the Juubi that's been around for forever. She giggles as my hair tickles her face. The beast only attacks because it feels threatened. People have only hurt her. She probably doesn't trust anyone, now. Since I wasn't trying to hurt her, she started to open up a tiny bit. Everyone deserves some affection. No one wants to be alone.

The threat is taken care of and I found a… random baby in the woods that was about to be attacked. Yeah, that's a good enough story to get her into the village without turning heads. I'll take care of her, no matter what because I know people use the beasts for power and war. She might end up being a burden, but I started the mess with a forbidden jutsu. I have to own up to my actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Drop me a review or PM if you want! It's greatly appriciated! Hope you liked it! Until next chapter! :)<strong>


	2. Meeting the Akatsuki

**Author's Note: Heartsy, here! This is important! Itachi is going to be older as well because Deidara has to be younger. Itachi, at the moment, is 21. I'm so sorry about the age changing, but it won't really make a difference. Deidara and Itachi are the only ages I'm changing. Right now, Deidara is 19 and Itachi is 21. Sorry. I'm hoping to update every week! That's my goal! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Naruto! Only Emiko and the idea are mine!**

Normal

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p>Eight years later…<p>

**Emiko's POV**

The gentle wind brushes through my short, dirty-blonde hair. It feels the same as it did when I was in my natural form: the Juubi. Unconsciously, I narrow my eyes. I had been so miserable. At the time it wasn't that bad because I had known it all my life. _Anyone that saw me tried to kill me or control me except…_

A small smile pushes itself onto my face. **_Everyone except Deidara, my chichi. He helped me out of that hell. He gave me a chance to communicate and be loved. These eight years have been my entire world! For once, I haven't been treated like an unwanted beast!_**

Lying back in the grass, I feel at peace. The waterfall crashing into the lake just past my bare feet fills the warm air with cool refreshing mist. Surrounding me is a grassy jungle of flowers, about three feet high. My special spot is exactly where I lay. I've cut the grass down to a couple inches to allow a comfy bed right by the water and under the sun.

Sitting up, I crawl to the edge of the water and stare at my reflection. My hair is just about shoulder length, but gradually gets shorter towards the back. My eyes are the same sparkling blue as the lake. Smiling, I look at my pointed canines, my sabers. It's nice having something familiar.

The clothes I'm wearing still feel extremely bizarre. I know it has been eight years of wearing clothes, but for _much_ longer I was in beast form not wearing any human apparel. As of now, I'm wearing my favorite, but still awkward-feeling outfit. It consists of orange shorts that reach mid-thigh, an orange half shirt falling off one shoulder, a sky blue cami underneath, and sky blue converse with orange laces. Orange is similar, but brighter and a lot more fun than my Juubi fur, while blue is the color of the sky that's always been above my head.

Picking up a flat rock, I skip it across the lake. The water distorts, making my reflection a blur. The blur expands as someone walks up behind me. Jumping to my feet, I twirl around to wrap the visitor in a hug. I smile warmly and shriek, "Chichi! I missed you!"

He smiles down at me, looking through the blonde bangs covering his left eye. The sunlight reflects off of his Iwa headband, making it impossible to look at him. Quietly, he admits, "I missed you, too. Now, how about we sit down, un?"

Nuzzling my head further into his waist, I comply. I plop down, taking Chichi with me. We tumble to the ground in a heap. I start to giggle at his now disheveled hair. All I get in return is an amused look and light shove towards the water. Peaking at my reflection, I wildly attempt to fix my unruly hair. Now sticking up every which way, my hair simply refuses to cooperate. Pouting, I glare at a laughing Chichi. I hiss, "Oh, shush."

Stifling his laughter, he teases, "I'm _so_ sorry, un. It's just so feline! You look adorable, un."

Continuing my glare, I stand. I throw my hand out to Chichi. "Let's head home. I want to see some of your art!"

That gets his attention. Chichi jumps to his feet with a large smile on his face. Prideful, he states, "My art can never be beat, un! I can thank _you_ for that! It's finally complete thanks to what you gave me eight years ago. Now, with the mouths on my hands, I can mold my clay with Explosion Release, un. Art is a bang!"

I grab his hand as we head home, not at all disturbed by the mouths. Smirking, I mention, "Art is a bang, but it's even better when put to use. Even better than that is when it gets back at the disgraces that are those humans from Iwa. How dare they chase you out and call you a rogue for saving their idiotic butts? Had you not come around, I'd still be killing them to protect myself! Now, due to their idiocy, I still want them dead!"

Chichi laughs quietly as he pats my head. He swings our arms as we talk. Amused, he reminds me, "Emiko, un. You're a human, too. Just call them people because when you say 'humans' it sounds like you aren't, un. Don't glare at me. You are a person, just like everyone else, un."

Rolling my eyes, I detest his opinion. **_I'm not a human! I'm just in human _form_. I refuse to be considered one of them. Chichi is the _only_ decent person out there._**

I come back to Earth when Chichi clears his throat. He nods his head to our small home. It's a traditional, one floor house with a main sitting room, small kitchen and two bedrooms. **_Wow, we got home fast._**

Together, we walk into our house. Chichi sits on the floor, pulling out his explosive clay. Sitting next to him, I ask, "Can you make me a bird? One prettier than I've ever seen?"

Smirking, he brags, "Anything I make will be more amazing than anything you will ever see, un. Art is a bang!"

Suddenly, I can feel dark presences near the house. I do not like the feeling of their chakra. A deep, annoyed voice pierces the air, "Brat. Art is eternal beauty that's left long into the future. Explosions aren't art."

Three cloaked figures walk into the open room. The one that spoke is hunched over, a mask covering his nose and mouth. An immense wooden tail emerges from his cloak: a black, ankle length cloak with red clouds. The other men are wearing the same cloak. One is _blue_ with _gills_, towers over the other two, has dark blue hair spiked to a point, plus his teeth are as sharp as a shark's. The last one is a raven, probably in his early twenties, whose eyes are red with three black tomoe.

Slowly, Chichi stands, while forming the clay bird. He growls, "Who are you, un?"

The raven responds, "Akatsuki."

**_He doesn't waste any words. Akatsuki? What's that and who are they? I don't like this. Plus, what's with his eyes? I haven't seen them before. It must be a kekkei genkai from a different village, the leaf judging from his headband. One way or another, they definitely aren't the rinnegan the Sage of Six Paths had, I'll _never_ forget those eyes._**

"Akatsuki? What the hell's that, un," Chichi asks before adding, "Get lost! I'm trying to take in the art here with my daughter."

The hunched figure grumbles, "Why do I have to get stuck with this brat…and a kid! Don't get me wrong, Itachi, the brat has spunk, but he's definitely going to die on us. Plus, I _will_ kill that kid. One brat is more than enough."

The raven, now known to be Itachi, sighs. He explains, "Leader's orders, Sasori. His abilities will be useful to us…"

Opening his mouth to speak, Chichi gets cut off by the blue shark questioning, "You've been acting as a terrorist and causing damaging explosions. What purpose are you trying to achieve, now that you left your village?"

Chichi scoffs, "Purpose? I don't have one, un. I'm hired to blow things up, and I do just that with my art, un! My sculptures are true art! Though, they start out as models, my art lives and breathes, un!"

Smirking, I stand and pridefully interject, "His art explodes! When it does, that moment is the only time it is true art! Art is an explosion!"

Chichi gives me a loving pat on the head, showing his care and pride. Sasori grumbles to the shark, "They are so annoying, Kisame."

Itachi quickly announces, "I'll fight him. If I win, Deidara, you must join Akatsuki."

Locking eyes with Itachi, Chichi shouts, "DON'T underestimate my art, un!"

Chichi throws the bird at Itachi, making it explode in fiery colors at the yell of 'katsu'. Itachi jumps out of the smoke, only to be encased by an enormous centipede. As he prepares to finish the battle, Chichi challenges, "That all you got, un?"

Itachi stays extremely calm as he instructs, "You'd better take a look at yourself."

Somehow, Chichi is trapped in a centipede of his own. Shocked, he questions "Genjutsu? When…"

Kisame informs, "When you looked into Itachi-san's sharingan you were trapped."

The centipedes recede, leaving the two free to move. Chichi shakes from fury. He feels weak, but I don't understand why. He lost, but only because Itachi started the fight before it even started. Itachi calmly declares, "You lose."

Through clenched teeth, Chichi grounds out, "Fine. Wait for me outside. I'll be out in a minute."

The three Akatsuki members leave momentarily. Looking up at him, I can see the hate in his eyes. I whisper, "If it helps, that was definitely the most beautiful bird I've ever seen. I'll go grab my clothes and weapons so we can leave. Then I'll burn the rest to keep us from being tracked."

As I turn to get my possessions, Chichi halts me with a hand on my shoulder. He look at me with sad eyes before apologizing, "Emiko, un. I'm so sorry, but you can't come. I recognized two of them from the bingo book I had as a Jounin of Iwa. They are S-ranked missing-nin. Whether you come or stay is too dangerous. I'm going to take you to Konoha. The village is very peaceful, so I'd be comfortable leaving you there."

Taken aback by his decision, I stutter, "B-but…I'm the…you-know-what! I-I can hold my own, but I can't be _on my own_! I need you! You're the only human, I mean person, I trust! I'll _never_ last with an entire village of people I can't trust. Please! Please, don't do this to me!"

Tears form in my eyes, blurring my vision. I know tears show weakness, but I can't stop the flow. **_I can't be on my own. I need him. I've never had someone special in my life until now, and that's my weakness. Once I actually have someone, I can't be without them. I don't want to be alone again!_**

Chichi brushes my tears away with his thumb before pulling me into a hug. He comforts, "Emiko, un. You'll be fine. I promise. There _will_ be people you can trust. If you ever need me, I'll come running. This is where you need to be strong. I can't let you come somewhere full of S-ranked criminals that have _already_ threatened to kill you. I want you to be safe, even if that means being away from you."

Pulling away, I nod my head in understanding. I wipe my tears and look up at Chichi's sad smile. Smiling brightly, I go to my room to grab whatever I want to take with me. **_He just wants me to be safe. I know how much he cares about me. I'll be strong…for him._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! To put a super huge smile on my face, click that cute little review button there! Until next chapter (hopefully next week)!<strong>

**[love you guys button] *click* [loved]**


	3. Beginning the Journey

**Author's Note: Hey! Heartsy here! Ok, I'm REALLY REALLY sorry! I wanted to update forever ago, but I wasn't done with the chapter, then when I was, my brother wouldn't let me get on the computer. D:**

**Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! Hope you like it! Please review! I enjoy the feedback! It helps me write better!**

**Without further delay, Lost From Society, CHAPTER THREE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

Normal

**_Thoughts_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Emiko's POV<span>**

The sun is setting in the distance as I walk out to meet the Akatsuki members that forced this change onto me. The three criminals stare at me as I walk away from my home. I have a small backpack with a change of clothes, blank scrolls, and a scroll I've been writing events from my time as the Juubi. My weapon holster is attached to my right thigh, just below the bottom of my shorts. Sasori growls, "_You_ aren't coming. You will stay _here_, out of the way."

As I'm opening my mouth to speak, Chichi's by my side, glaring at Sasori. He defends, "Emiko isn't coming, _nor_ is she staying here, though not because of _you_, un. Before I come to the Akatsuki, we are taking my daughter to Konoha."

Itachi raises an eyebrow at the demand. Sasori objects, "No. We are not taking a useless child to a peaceful little village."

Chichi shoots Sasori a look of pure hatred. Before either has a chance to speak, Itachi interjects, "Okay. We will go to Konoha and get Emiko into the village. We will make sure she has a place to stay and is in the academy. Do any of you have a problem with that? No? Good. Emiko, come here."

All of us are staring at Itachi with different emotions. Sasori is most likely thinking of ways to kill him, while Kisame seems slightly confused. Chichi looks at him with a bit of gratitude. I walk ahead with Itachi, a smile of gratitude on my face. **_Maybe Chichi isn't the _only _human with a heart. Itachi, a _human_, is actually _defending_ me._**

Feeling we are far enough from the others, Itachi turns to me and informs, "I have a job for you. I'm not taking you to Konoha out of the goodness of my heart. Do you know about the Uchiha Massacre? I killed my entire clan, but I let my little brother live. You have to keep an eye on him for me. Also, you can't let a man named Danzo get anywhere near my little brother. You can't miss either of them. My little brother, Sasuke, looks just like me. Danzo is an old geezer with bandages around his head and right eye. Do you understand?"

Shocked by how much he said, I simply nod my head. As he turns towards the others, I tug on his cloak. He turns back to me and I whisper, "Why did you kill them? Did you feel threatened? You seem so worried about your little brother and so against Danzo. What happened?"

His expression softens slightly before hardening when he replies, "I had no choice. You'll know more when we talk to the Hokage."

Without another word, Itachi waves the others over. Chichi is at my side with a smile on his face. Sasori continues to stare me down as we walk. A strong hand lands on my shoulder, causing me to look at the culprit. Kisame grins at me with his killer teeth showing proudly. He decides, "You are gonna be my friend for this walk, kid. So, what do you think of sharks?"

**_Friend? He wants me to be his _friend_? I've never _had_ a friend, but it sounds…_nice_._** Feeling bubbly at the thought of having a friend, I cheer, "Well, hi there, friend. Sharks are all right, but you seem pretty cool, Sharky. I never had a friend."

Offended, he insists, "_Pretty_ cool? I'm the coolest in Akatsuki. I'm the guy you want as your first friend. Plus, I'm _not _Sharky. It's Kisame. Get it right, kid."

Laughing, I apologize, "Sorry, Kisame. I guess you have something to prove to me."

With a smirk on his face, Kisame states, "Challenge accepted."

**_I have a friend? He doesn't act like a mean S-ranked criminal. Itachi seems like a caring guy, even if he did kill his clan without a choice. He was forced and wants someone to look out for his brother. Sasori is the only one that I _know_ I can't trust, ever. The other two seem trustworthy. I mean, their actually _nice_! No one's _ever_ been nice to me, besides Chichi of course. The Akatsuki can't be that bad._**

Suddenly, I'm lifted off the ground by an unknown source wrapping around my body. Looking down, I realize that Sasori's tail is binding my arms to my sides and forcing me to face Sasori. He growls, "I asked you a question. You'd be smart to answer."

At that moment, I realize that I can barely see his face due to the darkness. We must have been walking for about three hours. _D**ang, I think slow. I was really out of it. **_I laugh nervously as I confess, "I was kind of out of it. Would you mind repeating that question?"

His tail tightens around me as Sasori glares daggers in my direction. He cautions, "I'll repeat myself this once. Next time, you should listen and answer promptly. I _don't_ like to be kept waiting."

This time, I narrow my eyes. Slowly, I hiss, "Well, _I_ don't like to be treated like I'm nothing. _You_ will put me down and act _civilized_ or I will _make_ you."

Chichi sends me a warning through his eyes. **_Sorry, Chichi. I don't want to be treated like some tool for people to use. I have a new life and I won't let anyone know what I was. I don't want to go back to that life._** Irritated, Sasori cautions, "You better watch it, kid."

Feeling my fury rise, I easily grab a kunai from the weapon holster on my thigh. I stab it deep into the tail encasing me. Sending my chakra inside the tail, my wind chakra nature destroys my imprisonment from the inside out. With little effort, I break the weakened tail, landing gracefully on my feet. Smiling at Sasori, I taunt, "Mr. Big-bad-puppet-man got his tail broke. Is he gonna be nice to Emiko-kitty now?"

Sasori's eyes erupt in flames of hate as Itachi and Kisame look on with amusment. Chichi just smiles with pride. **_I didn't go too far, say too much, or give myself away. I just showed Sasori I'm not some useless kid; I got skill!_** Shockingly, Sasori's facial expression loses all his anger. He smiles maliciously as he mocks, "Emiko-_kitty_? Now why would you call yourself that?"

I feel myself freeze in terror. Whipping my head to Chichi, I notice the same fear in his eyes. Sasori's predatorial gaze bores into my very being. **_I _did_ say too much and just basically _told_ him what I am. H__ow could I slip up? I'm so _stupid_! I don't want to be found out. I don't want to be _used_!_**

Forcing a nervous smile on my face, I mutter, "No reason. Chichi thinks I act like a kitty sometimes. I _am_ just a little girl."

Slowly, Sasori's smug expression shifts into a glare. He doesn't appreciate my lack of a _completely_ truthful answer. He knows I'm holding something back. Itachi and Kisame are now watching me with interest, though Itachi is very subtle with his stoic face. Grabbing Chichi's hand, I walk with him over to a large tree. Taking my backpack off, I use it as a pillow and lay down.

Chichi sits beside me, pulling my head into his lap. The three Akatsuki members follow suit, picking a random patch of grass to sleep on, though Sasori will probably stay awake and kill me as I sleep. Chichi pullis something out of his pocket and holds his closed hand out to me. He whispers, "I never got a chance yet today, un. Today, June tenth, marks eight years. Happy birthday, un."

Chichi opens his hand, revealing neko-te. The neko-te are claw like finger nails that are wrapped tightly onto the user's fingers with leather bands. I smile gratefullly at Chichi. Taking th weapon, I chirp, "Thank you, Chichi. Thank you so much."

He smiles in acknowledgement. Putting my new weapon into my bag, I snuggle closer to Chichi. I close my eyes and drift into the welcoming darkness.

**_Today was... interesting. Kisame is my first friend and Itachi stood up for me and asked for my help. Sasori is still a butt, and someone I have to watch my back around. For this birthday: I have to leave Chichi, go to some random village, I made a friend and a promise, nearly gave away what I am, made an enemy, and got a new weapon. I have no idea what to make of this birthday because of all the the ups and downs. My neko-te are going to feel so natural because of their resemblence to claws. I can't wait to use them, but I wish I could practice with Chichi instead of at the academy. I'll do anything for you Chichi. You've done so much for me._**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks so much for reading! Again, I'm really sorry about the wait! REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY! Hopefully, I can update chapters in week intervals. Please review! They help me write better! I like the critsism! Until next chapter! :D<strong>


	4. Entering Konoha

**Author's Note:**** Hey, Heartsy here! Okay, I'm sorry I'm late. I said a week, but I'm only a LITTLE off. I'm really excited for this chapter! I hope you are too! ENJOY! :D **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

_**Thoughts**_

__Normal

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's POV<strong>

Opening my eyes, I'm assaulted by the blinding sun. I close my eyes to protect them, but it doesn't do any good. Even with my eyes tightly sealed, the sun finds its way through my eyelids as a reddish hue. Blinking until my eyes adjust, I ponder my situation. I'm not on the ground anymore, but I'm supported. Plus, I'm moving…

In just a moment, Chichi's face is in my view. At that point, I realize he's giving me a piggy back ride. He smiles at me and remarks, "You sure had a nice sleep. You've been out for about two and half days. We'll be in Konoha soon, un."

My eyes widen slightly. _**Two and a half days? That's crazy.**_ Chichi whispers, "You always sleep a lot after a lot of emotional stress. When you first… came into my life as my baby girl, you slept for a week after you stopped crying, un."

_**Emotional fatigue, huh? I'm **_**so**_** not used to this. I'll need to keep my stress low so I'm not sleeping! Why does this have to be a problem for me? Why do I have to be so **_**weak**_**?**_

Shifting my view to the three Akatsuki members, I allow their critical gazes to penetrate my being. _**Let them judge me. I need to get used to it. These humans only look at what you've done, how you look, and how you act. No one looks at the why or care to help.**_

Yawning, my eyes water slightly. Kisame falls into step with Chichi to walk along side us. He ruffles my hair and teases, "You quite a cat nap there, kid. Did showing Sasori up tire you out?"

Giggling slightly, I peak at the growling Sasori. Speaking loud enough for Sasori to hear, I respond, "Nah, that didn't take much effort. I just didn't want to hear Sasori whine about his poor, broken tail."

Kisame snickers at this, while Chichi chuckles. Itachi's eyes light up in amusement, though Sasori is seething. _**Well, it **_**did**_** take effort, but I can do better. I'm being a bit… okay, **_**really**_** bratty to Sasori, but he already hates me. I don't see how I can make it worse.**_

Sasori warns, "I _will_ kill you, kid. I honestly don't care about what happens to you. Leader only wants your dear Chichi, but _you_ aren't needed. I can just drag him to the base after _disposing_ of you."

Chichi's eyes darken with killing intent. He gently lowers me towards the ground, where I slide off his back so I can walk. Glaring daggers into Sasori, Chichi threatens, "If you _dare_ touch my daughter, I will not hesitate to destroy you, un. I will-"

Halting for just a moment, Chichi pulls me forward and covers my ears before continuing. I have no clue what he said, but judging by the slight horror that crossed Sasori's face and turned to anger, I'm guessing it wasn't pretty. Chichi releases my ears as he finishes, "Is that understood, un?"

Sasori turns away from us and quickens his pace towards Konoha. Keeping his eyes ahead, he questions, "We are taking her to Konoha, correct? I don't like to be kept waiting. Let's get it over with, _quickly_."

Looking up at Chichi, we continue on. Birds are chirping merrily as we walk through the forest. Of course, this is when my nervousness sets in. _**Will I be able to trust **_**anyone**_**? Am I going to be attacked or used? Will I see Chichi again?**_

My thoughts are cut off as the enormous walls of Konoha come into view. The walls quickly become much closer and taller. In just a moment, the walls are looming above us about forty yards away. The guards have yet to look our way. Itachi grabs my arm, bringing me off the path and into the forest with the others following. Directing his statement to Kisame and Sasori, Itachi declares, "You two are going to stay here with Deidara, while I take Emiko into the village. I'll get everything set for her."

Without any question in his voice, Chichi informs, "I'm coming into the village as well, un."

Itachi simply shakes his head. He denies, "You can't come. You are a missing-nin from another village. No doubt you're in everyone's bingo book, plus you don't know your way in or around the village. It'll only put Emiko in danger."

Chichi sighs in defeat. Slowly, he kneels down in front of me with sadness in his caring blue eyes. He brushes hair away from my face and grabs my hand. Softly, he comforts, "You'll be fine, un. I'll try to visit; secretly of course. Send me messages, okay? Make some friends, un. You'll find someone you can trust. I promise, un. When you find that person, don't ever let them go. Bye for now. I love you, Emiko, un."

Wrapping my arms around him, I take his words to heart. I gush, "I love you, too, Chichi. I'm not gonna say good-bye because this isn't good-bye. I know I'll see you again. I love you."

Tightening the embrace, I begrudgingly let go. Without another word, I walk with Itachi to the walls of Konoha. Itachi takes a blank scroll from my bag and begins writing. After a minute, he hands it to a crow that landed on his shoulder moments ago. Quietly, the crow heads towards the Hokage tower as we scale the walls with chakra in our feet.

Making it to the top, I look around in fascination. There are so many houses and people. What I assume to be the Hokage tower stands proudly by the Hokage Monument. Not far from us are three guards. Unnoticed, Itachi and I travel through the shadows towards the tower.

Within minutes, we arrive at our destination. Waiting out of sight, the crow pecks at the window to get the Third Hokage's attention. The Third takes the scroll from the crow, unravels it, and walks away in a matter of seconds.

Not long after the crow had pecked on the window, the Third, holding the scroll, appears in front of us in the shadow covered alley we are hiding in. Itachi apologizes, "I'm sorry Lord Hokage, but I need a favor. Thank you for meeting me here based on the vague description I gave on the scroll. This little girl, Emiko, needs a home and a village. I'm hoping for her to be in the academy because she has potential and her father wants her to be able to protect herself."

Quizzically, the Third responds, "Itachi, you know we'll welcome her into the village, but why is she alone? You mentioned her father, so why isn't he here with her."

Without missing a beat, Itachi admits, "He's being forced into Akatsuki. He cares for Emiko, though and wants her safe. She managed to get the better of one of the members. I think she'll be a great ninja for the Leaf."

Thinking for a moment, the Third decides, "Okay. I'll get her into the academy and an apartment, but you have to continue to keep an eye on the organization. I'm assuming she'll be informing you about Sasuke, so you put information on the Akatsuki in the replies. Emiko, you will be the go-between. All information comes straight to me, understood?"

Nodding my head, I thank him. I'm getting a home and something to do. I'm wanted somewhere. _**Maybe I'll be okay. Chichi: I **_**promise**_** you I'll never let go of someone I can trust. I already let you get away, but I won't let it happen again. I'll do my best. I'll do it for you.**_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Author's Note: HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Emiko is finally at Konoha, but who knows if she'll survive? Jk, lolz I'm not that crazy! Why would I kill someone off in five chapters? That's just stupid, maybe later though. ;D But maybe not. O.o ANYWAYS...PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! I like to know what I need to fix or what's good because then I can make my story better! Better story= happy readers= happy me! :D UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER! **

**[This is a sexy review button that you should click] *click* [Now I'm happy]**

**But seriously, hit that little review button down there. Don't get me wrong, I'll still update if you don't. BUT I do love reviews, they make me smile!**


	5. Starting at the Academy

**Author's Note:** I'm really sorry guys! I know I promised every week, but I don't think I'll be able to. I had the chapter all done, but I wasn't able to get on the computer. :( Sorry! I'll TRY to update every week, but it depends on if I can get on the computer or not. Enjoy the chapter!

Normal

_Thoughts_

**_Kurama talking in Emiko's head_**

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's<strong>** POV**

_Fudge. Gosh, flipping, darn it. There are _so _many people. Please don't notice me. Please don't pay attention to me._

The academy looms over me, blocking the cheerful shining sun. Humans a bit bigger than me fill into the building. I shuffle along behind them into the building. Following the crowd into the classroom, I notice out sensei at the front of the room.

I feel quite short next to him considering he is about Chichi's height, though his hair is dark brown in a short, spiked ponytail above his head. A scar is prominent across the bridge of his nose, bringing attention to it. All the other students are already seated, so the sensei, Iruka as I've heard, decides to make me introduce myself from the front of the room, in front of everyone. _Fudge. Too much attention. Not good. Not good._

Standing at the front of the room, I look at the floor and shuffle my feet as if I were kicking dirt. I glance out at all the expectant eyes staring back at me. Taking a deep, nervous, breath, I babble at a hundred miles a minute, "My name is Emiko Kyoshi. I'm eight years old. Nothing else you need to know. I'm gonna sit now."

Casually, I walk to the back of the room and sit in an empty seat. _Ugh, too many people. Their eyes are still watching me, judging me. _Suddenly, a loud, cheerful voice blurts, "Hi, Emiko-chan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it!"

To be friendly, I flash a quick smile at the boy owning the voice. He wasn't hard to find considering he was the only one waving wildly. Iruka-sensei instructs, "Emiko, we had already shared out dreams before you came, so share yours with us."

With my eyes down cast, I mumble, "I wish I wasn't treated like an unwanted beast or tool."

Of course, no one could hear me. For that reason, Iruka-sensei tells me to speak louder. With a bit more determination, I stand. _I know my dream. They can know, too. I will make this happen for Chichi _and _myself._

With confidence, I admit, "My dream is to prove my worth. I want to prove to the world that no living human, beast, or animal is a tool. Everything and everyone has meaning and purpose."

Everyone is silent, except for a scoff, coming from the boy in front of me. He has black, duck-butt hair and looks just like Itachi, but there is no light in his dark, judging eyes. _That's Sasuke, I guess._ Annoyed by his obvious contempt towards my dream, I hiss, "Do you have a problem?"

Almost every girl is glaring daggers at me for challenging Sasuke. One girl, _a stereotypical, 'popular' blonde brat_, jumps out of her seat and whips her mid-back length high ponytail. She barks, "Don't you _dare_ talk to Sasuke-kun like that! Besides, the problem is that you obviously _have no worth_! My dad is in the Intel Division and told me all about you. Your father ditched you here. Not only that, but he was a disgrace, too. A rogue."

Feeling my temper come to its peak, I pounce over the table and lunge at her. I throw my fist toward her face, stopping only a centimeter away. Pulling my hand back from her frightened form, I spit, "The _only _reason I'm not laying you out, is the promise I made to Chichi. If ever insult him or his morals _again_, I will not hesitate in letting my fist fly. Insult me? I don't care. Call me worthless, I'll prove you wrong. Insult Chichi? You're _dead_."

With my patience for these humans thinning, I run out of the classroom. _I can't hurt anyone. If I do, I'll have failed Chichi. I'll make friends and be okay; maybe. First, I have to get away from them before I kill someone._

Quickly, I leave the academy, but jump up onto the roof. I sit on the edge, letting my feet dangle freely. Finally, I let the tears flow. _Why am I so weak? Even now, I'm still not used to having someone close to me. Now that person is gone. Maybe that's why I am so defensive of Chichi. He's the only one that matters to me._

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I recollect myself. I hear soft footsteps coming towards me. Quietly, I request, "Please, go away."

My request is ignored and the footsteps get closer. In only a moment, orange and blue appear in the corner of my eye. It's…Naruto, the boy that said hi to me. Sitting next to me, Naruto's hair blends with the shining sun. His spikes are the same blinding gold. Casually, he announces, "I like your dream. I want to prove my worth, too, by becoming Hokage. That way, people will have to acknowledge my existence. Don't listen to Sasuke-teme of Ino. They're jerks."

Slightly taken aback by this nice human, I'm concerned. _I can't trust him. He's being nice, but I just don't know. With Kisame, I had Chichi around for me. Now, Chichi isn't here. I need to keep my walls up. He doesn't know me. _No, _I _promised_ Chichi I'd _try_._

Smiling, I chirp, "Thank you, but you don't understand my reasoning. No one ever will, except Chichi. I do want to know the reason for you dream. You want people to acknowledge your existence, but you wear a bright orange and blue jumpsuit, have spikey hair brighter than the sun, and speak loud and cheerful nonstop. How couldn't you be acknowledged or noticed?"

Naruto flashes another smile at me, making me freeze. _He looks so… wild? No, he looks like an animal _from_ the wild. The way his eyes are shut tight, the adorably, mischievous smile curls upward, and the whisker like markings beg for attention are the same as a fox's. _

He admits, "I'd like to know more about you. For some reason, I feel connected to you. I don't know how or why, but I feel like we might be more similar than anyone could ever believe. As for your question, I get a lot of attention because I try to get it. Normally, the villagers look at me like I', some kind of _monster_. I want them to see me as a hero, that's why I want to be Hokage. I don't know about you, but I feel like avoiding Sasuke-teme, Ino and class. How about we skip together? I'll show you around the village and what to do for fun!"

_A connection? Treated like a monster? Why does that happen to him? It explains why he acts so over the top. Already, he's offering to show me around. Why do I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. I know I chase butterflies every now and then, but I don't _eat_ them._

A dark, yet familiar chakra washes over me. Suddenly, a deep cruel, jeering voice fills my head. **_Really, _Emiko_? You can't sense me? That's quite pitiful. A once strong being such as yourself was weakened into a little animal, only to then be turned into a pathetic little girl. You may not be able to sense me, but I can sense you. I can sense you so strongly, I know what's going through your head. Both your thoughts and emotions are known to me. Don't eat anymore _butterflies**_**.** _

_Kurama? That's the connection Naruto feels! Must that nine tails degrade me so much? He's taking advantage of my weakened state. Rawr…_

Blinking, I notice Naruto in my face. Innocently, he questions, "Are you okay? You zoned out. When that happens to me, and it happens a lot, I'm either in class, and we're not, or I'm hungry. I know exactly where to go! Believe it!"

Giggling, I stand and dust myself off as Naruto does the same. I thank, "Thank you, Naruto-kun."

_Naruto is just like me, though the 'beast' is inside him and not actually him. I have a feeling I can trust him. Sadly, I still don't know why there are butterflies in my stomach, though it's obvious Kurama does. I found someone trustworthy, Chichi. Don't worry, I won't let him go. I promise._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>Hope you like chapter 5! I'm already working on chapter 6. Drop me a PM or review and tell me what you think! I'm really curious! Don't be afraid to hurt my feelings cause I'm up for some tough love! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next chapter! Thanks for reading! :D


	6. Trying and Learning New Things

Author's Note: SORRY! I know: I'm late. I can never get on the computer because someone else is using it. So, who wants to buy me a laptop? :D I'm not gonna waste any more of your time because I already made you wait long enough. SO HERE'S CHAPTER 6!

[Thank you **Chocoholics Unite** for pointing out my mistake of the graduation exams. I changed it so that it isn't, but there is a test to assess their skills and put them with other students to train.]

Normal

_Emiko's Thoughts_

**_Kurama talking in Emiko's head_**

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's<strong>** POV**

Naruto's sparkling blue eyes watch me with anticipation. Excitedly, he orders, "TRY IT! You HAVE to! This is the best stuff ever! Believe it!"

Amused, I raise an eyebrow at him. With confusion in my voice, I question, "How? It's just a bowl of ramen. I don't see how it can be that amazing."

The perfect place to eat that Naruto had in mind was Ichiraku Ramen. With his mind set, he dragged me here, pushed me onto the seat next to him, and ordered us both a piping hot bowl of pork ramen. His is sitting idle in front of him as he watches me. Picking up my chop sticks, I lift the noodles into my mouth. The hot, slippery noodles slide down my throat with an explosion of flavor. Astonished, I laugh, "You weren't kidding! This is AMAZING!"

I continue to shovel the delicacy into my mouth as politely as possible. Naruto shouts, "I TOLD YOU SO! I can't believe you've _never_ had ramen before."

With his mission to get me hooked on ramen accomplished, Naruto begins to eat his own. The two of us eat in silence for a moment, occasionally breaking it with a noisy slurp. Completely breaking the quiet atmosphere, Naruto asks, "Why'd you come here? Trust me; I'm happy you're here because you aren't judging me. Everyone seems to hate me, but not you. You're my first friend. What brought you to the Leaf?"

Taking a deep breath, I try to decide whether or not to tell him the truth. _I can trust him. With the _entire_ story? No. I only trust Chichi to know who I am. I can at least tell him part of the truth. _Looking into his shining ocean eyes, I disclose, "Honestly, I didn't want to. Chichi had to go somewhere, but wouldn't let me come or stay. He is a missing-nin, but only because he was kicked out of the village for saving me. He thought it would be safest for me to come here. I'm really happy I met you. You're my first _real_ friend, though I had a temporary friend for the trip here."

Naruto smiles sadly, as he looks down at his bowl of ramen. Softly, he comments, "You really care about you father, huh? You're really lucky to have him."

Without thinking, I respond, "Lucky? He's _gone_. How is that lucky?"

Hurt fills his eyes, showing a deep sorrow in his heart that no little boy his age should have to know. Naruto confesses, "My mom and dad died when I was born. You at least have a dad. You'll see him again."

My eyes widen slightly. I shout, "I'm so sorry. Oh my gosh, I feel awful. I'm really, really sorry!"

In just a second, his sadness leaves completely, being replaced by an ear-to-ear grin. Naruto blurts, "Don't worry! I have a friend now! I'm so happy to have someone around! Believe it!"

Cheerfully, he returns to slurping his ramen. _He doesn't have a family. I've dealt with that, but I never knew what I was missing at the time because I didn't have a normal human life. I'm a beast, a monster. I never belonged in society and never will. Naruto does because he's a human, though he's treated like an outcast just because he's a jinchuuriki._

Again, Kurama decides to butt into my head's conversation. _**You aren't a beast. You **_**were**_** a beast. Then you were a tiny fuzz ball. **_**Now**_** you are a weak little girl. Weak little humans can fit in with society; they **_**are**_** society.**_

Inwardly, I hiss a Kurama. _Shut your face, fox. Get out of here._

Kurama fakes a whine as if my comment actually hurt his feelings. Of course, he refuses to leave me alone, continuing to talk in my head. _**That's not very nice, Emiko. That's no way to talk to your friend. I guess I'll just leave you with your… **_**interest**_**.**_

With that, Kurama's voice finally leaves my mind. Though his voice is gone, his words still haunt my thoughts. _Friend? Yeah, sure. I _totally_ believe you, ugh. Interest? What the heck? That doesn't make any sense. I'm just with my friend, Naruto. What could Kurama possibly know that I don't?_

Picking up my chop sticks, I finish the small amount of ramen I have left, and then drink the broth. Naruto, on the other hand, just finished his fifth. Satisfied, Naruto offers, "Do you want to train with me? We are getting tessted on our skills tomorrow to decide training groups!"

I groan, "Tomorrow? I don't know anyone, but you! What if I'm put on a team without you? What if I get stuck with Ino or Sasuke? I'm dead!"

After thinking for a moment, Naruto blurts, "You'll be fine! If we train together, we would be a great team! They'd have to keep us together if we work well as a team. I can have Iruka-sensei help us a bit."

Brightening at the idea, I wrap my arms around Naruto's neck. I place my head on his shoulder and smile. The little butterflies flutter around in my stomach and heat rises to my cheeks. Continuing my smile, I laugh, "You really _are_ the best! I'd love to train with you! We probably should go back to the academy so we don't get in too much trouble."

Naruto hugs me back, causing the butterflies to swirl around like a tornado. My face is on fire, confusing me further. I just don't understand what's going on with me. Breaking apart, Naruto pays for the ramen as he rambles, "Thanks, Emiko-chan! I am the best! I'll be better than everyone in the village when I'm Hokage! We better hurry! Iruka-sensei won't help us if we completely ditch. We have to get back before the class is over!"

Running toward the academy, Naruto and I laugh and kick rocks the entire journey. With one last kick, we find ourselves at the academy. Naruto flashes me another warm smile, keeping the butterflies in a frenzy. Together, we walk into the class to have everyone's eyes on us. We separate and walk to our seats as Iruka-sensei sighs.

The butterflies refuse to leave as Iruka-sensei talks about genjutsu and how to be released from it. _Kurama, why are there butterflies in my stomach when I'm around Naruto? Why does my face heat up? I know for a fact that you know what's going on. Tell me._

His dark, degrading laugh fills my head. _**You are such a stupid little being. With as long as you've lived, you honestly don't know? Little Emiko-kitty has her first crush. That's rich! The Great Juubi is falling in love with a weak little human? I never would've guessed.**_

Shifting slightly in my seat, I try to calm my temper. _Please don't make fun of me. I'm not used to anything having to do with humans. So…um… what's a crush? Is that the same as falling in love?_

I hear Kurama sigh deeply, filling my mind with his disappointment. _**Fine. I'll **_**try**_** to be nice, but I can't promise anything. A crush is when you like someone and are attracted to them. It's sort of like falling in love, but a crush is a crush. It's nothing special. You have a crush of Naruto because you are attracted to him and obviously like him. That's why you feel butterflies and your face heats up. You are almost as dumb as Naruto!**_

Feeling my face heat up at the thought of having a crush on Naruto, I realize that's exactly what this is. Kurama's presence leaves my alone, making me believe he knows I understand. _I have a crush on Naruto: a human. I'm going to train with him and hopefully be on his team. I'm getting there Chichi. I'll make you proud. I'll keep my dream alive._

* * *

><p>Author's Note: THANKS FOR READING! Hope you enjoyed! Review? Please? Until next time! Bye! :D<p> 


	7. Seeking Needed Help

**Author's Note: **Hey, Heartsy here! Okay, if I'm slow updating in the next few weeks I'm really sorry. I have a concussion and I'm not supposed to do too much writing, typing, or reading for a while. Just don't want all of you hating me for not being on time. Anyway, here's Chapter 7! ENJOY!

Normal

_Thoughts_

**_Kurama_**

**Letter**

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's POV<strong>

After what feels like a lifetime passes, Iruka-sensei dismisses the class, minus Naruto and me. He looks down at the two of us and sighs. Irritated, he complains, "Naruto, I'd expect this from you, but Emiko: why did _you_ skip class?"

Feeling trapped, I answer, "I didn't want to hurt anyone and get in trouble for it."

Confusion is as plain as day on Iruka-sensei's face. Wanting me to elucidate my response, he inquires, "How would you hurt anyone? I realize Ino deserved it, but I don't understand. You are at least three inches shorter than Naruto and you _just_ came into the academy. I don't see how you could hurt someone that's _been_ training here."

I smile up at him with a fire of confidence in my eyes. Proudly, I defend, "I know I'm a tiny little girl that hasn't even been here a day, but please don't underestimate me. I have trained most of my life, though I will admit some of it seems pointless to me now. However, I do believe that I could easily take on anyone in this class. On the other hand, Naruto and I would appreciate it if you'd help us train for the evaluation exams. I'm excited to show you that I am a very capable ninja."

Iruka-sensei stares into my eyes. Naruto looks at me with his beautiful, sparkling eyes, a light pink on his cheeks, though I'm probably imagining that. Smirking slightly, Naruto knows that Iruka-sensei is going to help us. Sighing in defeat, Iruka-sensei agrees to train us for a little while. First up is clone technique.

Showing us the proper hand signs, (Ram, Snake, Tiger) Iruka-sensei watches us with curious eyes. I place my hands together, preparing to execute the jutsu. _Okay. This can't be that hard. I've never used hand signs before, but as long as I focus and use my chakra effectively, there shouldn't be a problem._

Experimentally, I use a small percent of my seemingly endless supply of chakra. With a puff of smoke, three clones appear next to me. On my first try, I did exactly as Iruka-sensei asked… or so I thought. My clones are perfectly fine in the sense that they move and are functional. However, each is horrifyingly deformed. My chakra caused each of my clones to take on one of my hidden Juubi traits.

One of my clones has slightly elongated sabers poking out of her mouth. Another has sharp claws, though they are not too noticeable. The worst of my mistakes is the clone both Naruto and Iruka are staring at with wide eyes. Two saber-tooth tiger ears are poking out above her hair and ten arm-length tails are flowing away from her. Quickly, I dispel the jutsu and try to conceal my fear.

_I just showed them that I'm the Juubi! I'm dead! I'm going to get used as a tool. People will hurt me. Chichi, what do I do? Help me!_

As I stand, shaking, I receive comfort from the least likely source. _**Calm down, Emiko. Ignore what just happened and try again. Don't use hand signs this time. Just concentrate on your chakra and what you are trying to do.**_

Still watching Naruto and Iruka-sensei's reactions, I take a few deep breaths and concentrate. Without the hand signs, a normal clone appears beside me. Quietly, I ask, "H-how did I do?"

Iruka-sensei blinks several times before smiling nervously. He announces, "Good job. I've never seen anyone not use hand signs. Excuse me, but I actually have to go see the Hokage. Keep training, okay? Both of you be careful."

Iruka-sensei quickly retreats from the room as I dispel my clone. Naruto smiles warmly at me. _Iruka-sensei is going to go tell the Hokage. What if I'm kicked out of the village? What if this happens again? I don't want to be a tool!_

_**You really do sound like a whiney little human. The Hokage would want to keep it a secret so no one is scared, but he would still want to have the power here. Now, just keep trying other jutsu, but don't use hand signs. That caused your chakra to become unstable only because you aren't used to it. That's why the clones were morphed. You're so lucky I'm looking out for you, Saber. I'll stick around until you're used to this form, but then you're on your own.**_

_The nickname again? You always call me that when you look out for me. I remember the first time you called me that. When my power was first separated, you saved me from the other bijuu. Due to their natural instincts, they attack me because I was a small and weak prey. I was unaccustomed to my smaller Saber-Tooth form, so I couldn't defend myself. That's when you took me away from them and trained with me, telling me… oh what was it? Something like, "You're so lucky I look after you, Saber. I'll stick around until you're used to this form, but then you're on your own."_

_**Heh, I haven't left you on your own yet, have I? You **_**are**_** lucky though. Now train. I can't help you all the time. Now that I'm sealed inside Naruto, I can't physically help you out.**_

Smiling at the fond memories, I look at Naruto. He looks back at me with a spark in his eyes. Energetically, he chirps, "That was so cool! First your clones were part animal. Then, you didn't even use hand signs! Believe it!"

Nervous, I smile at his warm comment. Calmly, I try to work with my signature jutsu. Using a kunai from my weapon pouch, I pierce Sasuke Uchiha's seat. Ignoring Naruto's confusion, I walk away from the Uchiha's desk. Normally, I can only do this from close by, but I want to make it more effective in combat.

Having already used this against Sasori on the way here, I'm excited to use it. Focusing my chakra into my right hand, I force my wind chakra into the hole I've created. My chakra nature destroys the wood on the inside, though it leaves the outside perfectly natural. Happy to have felt my chakra go where it was desired, I turn to Naruto. I blurt, "Okay! I'm sorry, but I have to go! No worries, you'll see what I did tomorrow."

Naruto brightens and waves wildly to me. He yells, "Bye, Emiko-chan! See you tomorrow then!"

Leaving the academy, I walk to my tiny apartment with a smile plastered on my face. _I wonder what Iruka-sensei told the Hokage. I guess I'll find out soon enough. _With that, I find myself at my apartment door.

I place my key into the keyhole, open the door and walk inside. I close the door behind me and walk over to my bedroom. Sitting at the small desk by my bed, I open a scroll and dab a brush in ink. Finally, I write my first letter to Itachi-san.

**Itachi-san,**

**Your little brother, Sasuke, is a jerk. I'm sorry, but it's true. He is quite secluded, but all the girls seem to love him and I can't understand why. Sasuke ignores everyone and has this I'm-better-than-all-of-you air about him. I haven't met Danzo, yet. Anything for me to know?**

**Emiko Kyoshi**

Without a second thought, I write to Chichi on another scroll. To keep someone else from reading it, I place a chakra seal on it for Chichi to open. The seal will only open to his chakra.

**Chichi,**

**I miss you! You are going to be proud of me! I made a friend! His name is Naruto and I even have a crush on him. Nine-tails is around to help me out! Also, bad news: I tried clone technique with hand signs and one clone had ten tails! Iruka-sensei is probably telling the Hokage. I'm worried.**

**Emiko**

**P.S. I promised you I'd make friends. I'm doing just that and keeping my dream alive… for you! **

Reaching into my backpack, I pull out a clay bird. Chichi gave it to me before we left out home. Giving the scrolls to the bird, I watch as it flies away. _I need to see Chichi soon. Maybe after the evaluation exams I can go visit. I _will_. I have a _lot_ going on tomorrow, but I'm ready. I'm getting through every obstacle for _you_, Chichi._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So what did you think? I want to know! Drop me a little PM or review! I will love you forever! I'm up for some tough love, it helps my writing get even better! Thanks so much for reading! Until next chapter! BYE!


	8. Fearing the Future

**Author's Note: **HEY! Heartsy here. So, yeah. I know. I'm REALLY late! You don't have to hear my perfectly good reasons *cough* excuses *cough*, but I'm going to tell you them. First, I had no paper at all to write on, my notebook is completely full. Second, I can never get on the computer (who wants to buy me a laptop?) Third, I wasn't allowed to write for a while because I had a concussion, but I'm ok now!

ANYWAY! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!

Normal

_Thoughts_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's POV<strong>

Bolting upright in my bed, I'm hyperventilating. I clutch the sheets to my chest, shutting my eyes tightly. The scenes from the nightmare I've just experienced come flying back at me. The gruesome slaughter that I had committed against the village seems all too real. Blood completely covered the entire village and everyone was killed… by me. Everything felt so real, even the murderous hate that boiled in my heart…

Tears stream down my cheeks from the horror of the events my mind decided to torture me with. _No matter what I want to believe… my mind still reminds me that I'm a monster. I don't want to hurt anyone, but what if I lose it? What if the Hokage wants to kick me out of the village and I lose my temper? I don't want to be a monster… I'm not._

The tears just refuse to stop their constant flow. I know I'm lying to myself. I know I'm a monster, but I just don't want to have to deal with that. _NO! Emiko, calm yourself. I'm not a monster. Just because everyone thinks the Juubi is a monster doesn't mean they're right. I won't let them be right._

Releasing the blanket from my death grip, I take a deep, shaky breath. I rub my eyes with the backs of my hands, wiping away the still flowing tears. Blinking, the tears blur my vision, but slowly subside. I crawl out of bed and get ready for the academy. I'm not even sure what I'm doing. My body is going through the motions, but my mind is in another place.

Blood is everywhere and I'm in my beast form. My claws are drenched in the life essence of my victims. Naruto is lying on the ground in pain, though for some reason Naruto looks so different: he's older and a ninja. He's clutching his right leg, trying to stop the blood spilling from his wound: a wound I inflicted. The muscles are ripped to shreds down to the bone. His eyes are full of pain from betrayal as he looks at me. Feeling the lust for blood over power me, I lunge at him and—

_STOP! Stop thinking about it. Stop reliving that nightmare! It never happened. Don't let your mind mess with you, Emiko. Ugh, I can't do this to myself. Nothing from that dream matters, so I need to just let it go._

I feel warm liquid tracing down my cheeks and nose. _Great. I'm crying again. _Walking to my sink, I splash water on my face. The cool water erases the tear stains and relieves the irritation from my eyes. Still on autopilot, I head out the door, ready for the academy.

I lock the door behind me, turning away to make my way to the academy. Not noticing the person behind me, I crash right into his chest after I turn. The collision brings my detached mind back to reality, allowing me to take in the appearance of the figure in front of me. He seems to be only a little less than six foot with brown hair. However, the most eye catching detail is the cat ANBU mask covering his face.

The ANBU frankly states, "The Hokage needs to speak to you. He asked that I escort you to a private meeting place. Follow me."

_I knew this was going to happen. The Hokage knows and is going to use me for power or kick me out of the village! I'll be left to die with no one to care! No. Don't think that. Remember, Kurama said the Hokage would want to keep my power, but keep people from knowing._

Without another word, the ANBU starts to walk away from me, quickly gaining speed. I sprint after him, following the twists and turns in unfamiliar territory. My mind is reeling at all the terrifying possibilities. Not very long into the navigating, I am completely lost. The only thing I have to rely on for direction is the ANBU. Suddenly, he stops in an empty clearing in the forest that seems to be… outside the village.

Turning towards me, he nods his head in acknowledgement. The Hokage is walks over towards us, though I cannot say where because I was too focused on the ANBU. Quickly, the ANBU bows. Smiling, the Hokage thanks, "I appreciate your help, Tenzo. Please go back to your earlier duties."

The ANBU disappears before my eyes after a quick nod. I know what is coming as the Hokage looks at me. _I'm dead. _He remarks, "No one seems to know much about you. I heard about the incident at the academy yesterday. Don't worry, I did not tell anyone about the incident. I led Iruka to believe that you performed a Henge after I told you stories about the Juubi. Now tell me, are you indeed the Juubi?"

Sighing, I close my eyes and concentrate on surrounding chakras. No one is anywhere near us, making our conversation completely private. Reluctantly, I admit, "I am the Juubi, though I became weak when my power was split between the bijuu. My father found me in my weakened form and made me a human. Please know that I am not the monster everyone would think. I don't want to hurt anyone."

_I've _never_ wanted to hurt anyone, but sometimes I was forced to so that I could defend myself. After that awful nightmare, I don't think I could _ever_ hurt anyone randomly. I promise that I will only fight to defend myself and those close to me. I'll protect Chichi and Naruto, as well as myself. I won't let anyone hurt them, not even me. I will never allow that nightmare to become a reality._

The Hokage nods his head. His eyes are kind as he looks down at me. He proposes, "How about this? I'll keep your secret safe, but you have to prove that you can be an asset to this village. I will have ANBU watching over you, but I won't let them know the reason. I will be the only one to know your secret. This will keep you and many people safe. We don't want a war over the Juubi's power."

_He has nothing against me staying? He _wants_ me to stay? He won't tell anyone about me? This has to be too good to be true. _Smiling gratefully, I cheer, "Thank you, Lord Hokage! I promise I won't let you down. Thank you so much!"

The Hokage smiles brightly at me and gives a nod of approval. He instructs, "You should head to the academy, now. You have an evaluation exam. Prove to everyone that even a supposed beast can be a splendid ninja."

Smiling widely, I shout, "I'm on my way. I will prove to everyone that I'm someone important and not just some tool. That is my dream."

_I was so worried. The Hokage is actually _helping_ me cover my secret. He lied to Iruka-sensei for me! Who would've guessed? Not me! Now I face evaluation exams. Hopefully I get to train with Naruto!_

Miraculously, I find my way back into the village and the academy. Walking into the classroom, I find that I'm actually early! My mind must have been really out of it to not notice the time. Sitting in my seat in the back, I wait for the rest of the class.

My vision is suddenly blocked by the horrified expression of Naruto. He continues to clutch his wounded leg as I stand over him, lustful for blood. Fear and betrayal are obvious in his eyes. Without any remorse, I lunge at him. In beast form, I easily tear into his throat with my sabers. His blood is everywhere and his eyes… dead, just like him.

Tears stream down my face uncontrollably. _NO! That will NEVER happen. Never. Why do I keep seeing and reliving that nightmare? Go away. Just go away._

Trying to think positive, I think of the _real_ Naruto. _Naruto can always make me smile. I would never hurt him. It was just a nightmare, nothing more. Now, I need to focus for the evaluation exams. Chichi, I guess I have extra to write about. Let's hope I have better news than what I have now._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>You'll hear a lot more about this nightmare! Just had to mention that. I want to make you think about what it is! Kurama wasn't in this chapter. :( Anyone miss him? No? Just me? Ok.

Hope you enjoyed! Tell me what you think. Drop a little review. I don't care if it's long or just a few words. (This is great- or- this sucks) Bad, good. I don't care, just tell me! I want to make this as good as I can, so I need feedback! Again I'm really sorry for the late update! Until next chapter! BYE! :D


	9. Making an Enemy

**Author's Note:**Hope you enjoy. I blame finals for taking forever!

Normal

_Thoughts_

**_Kurama_**

* * *

><p>Finally, other students begin to trickle in after a couple of minutes. My mind fails to allow me peace. The horrifying images of the carnage I caused continue to flood my mind. <em>I hate nightmares!<em>

Suddenly, Naruto runs into the room, flying into his seat. As he plops down, he looks over at me. He flashes his warm smile my way, making the butterflies swirl. His gaze goes to Sasuke's seat and back to me with a question in his eyes. Smiling back, I nod. _It's coming. I'm excited for this. Obviously Naruto is considering he's early. I almost forgot about my little plan from yesterday. This should help brighten my spirits._

At that very moment, Sasuke walks into the room. Naruto and I track him with watchful eyes as he walks towards his seat. Amusement shines in both of our expressions, though Naruto also portrays curiosity. Most of the girls are ogling over him as he sits. The moment is going to be priceless.

As Sasuke sits, his seat caves in beneath him. Unceremoniously, he crashes to the ground in a heap. All those that weren't any bit interested in Sasuke's entrance snap to attention. The room is consumed by roaring laughter, while the fan girls are running to save their dear Sasuke.

Sasuke angrily shoves them away. His face is flushed with rage. Unable to stifle my laughter, I blurt, "You seem to be having some trouble over there. The girls like you, but your butt would rather be with the floor."

Sasuke glares daggers at me, trying to kill me with his sad attempt. He's about to say something, but Naruto interrupts, "Emiko-chan, that was hilarious! That was so worth the wait! How did you do that?"

Jumping out of my seat, I run over to Naruto and give him a high five. Of course, I high five him the weird way I do. I jump up, landing with my legs more than shoulder width apart and tongue sticking out before throwing my hand at Naruto's. I laugh, "Yes, it _was_ hilarious. It's a jutsu of mine. I used my chakra to destroy the inside of the seat. I was hoping for more of a dramatic explosion of wood because as Chichi always said, 'Art is an explosion!' Oh well, that was good enough. It still made my day."

From behind me, Ino shrieks, "WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU? You're hanging with an outcast and making the hottest and best guy here an enemy!"

Sasuke stands, having finally got the girls off him. Dusting himself off, he growls, "Ino, shut up. Emiko, you better listen now because this is the only warning you'll get. I will crush you if you dare try to get in my way."

_Yup, still a jerk. _Feeling his threat was enough, Sasuke turns away. I respond, "Okay. Prove it."

He faces me again and boasts, "You do _not_ want to fight me."

Just then, Iruka-sensei walks into the room. Without missing a beat, I correct, "Actually, yes I would. I will fight you anytime, anywhere. I will ground your face into the floor."

Both of us start closing the distance between us, ready to attack. Iruka-sensei jumps between us, shouting, "Stop! I don't even want to know what happened. Everyone just sit."

With one last glare, I push past Sasuke. Plopping down on my seat, I smile triumphantly. _Don't mess with me Uchiha. I will chase you down. I won't kill anyone that hurts me or my loved ones, but I will make sure you remember me. Of course, the memory won't be fond._

Sasuke continues to glare as he growls, "Where am I supposed to sit? _She_ destroyed me seat."

All the fan girls disperse, finding their own seats. Iruka-sensei looks down at the demolished wood in Sasuke's previous spot. Sighing, Iruka-sensei runs his hand over his face in annoyance. He decides, "You're going to sit up front. Both of you are going to sit away from each other."

With one last scent over his shoulder at me, Sasuke walks up to his new seat next to a random fan girl. I just send him a smile. Looking at Naruto, I wave wildly. He's still trying hard to quiet his laughter. I can't help blushing at how adorable he is.

Back at the front of the room, Iruka-sensei announces, "Today is your evaluation exam. You will each come to another room where the Hokage, your possible future team leaders, and I will assess your abilities. First will be Emiko Kyoshi."

Standing, I walk up to Iruka-sensei. Naruto gives me a confident smile as I walk. _I can do this. I'll show them what I've got. I've got a lot._

_**No kidding, Saber. Show them some bijuu power! As least, the bijuu power you have left.**_

Rolling my eyes, I continue walking. _I'll kick butt and you know it. Now, I'm excited. I'm going to be in the same training group as Naruto. I'm going to prove myself and show my skills. Bring it on!_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you for reading. Sorry it is short. Until next time!


	10. Hearing an Important Change

**Author's Note:**HI! Heartsy here! I know you probably all hate me right now, but I'm really sorry! Surprisingly, my summer is crazier than school! I've been so caught up with softball. I've been a little upset lately and kind of just sat around thinking about my team and my own work. (Sorry I know I'm going crazy about my softball). I hope you guys don't leave me! I love you all!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Normal

_Thoughts_

**_Kurama_**

* * *

><p><strong>Emiko's POV<strong>

I follow Iruka-sensei out of the class, feeling everyone's eyes on me. Some people are encouraging (Naruto), some are hateful (Sasuke and all of his fangirls), and the some are indifferent (everyone else). Iruka-sensei leads me down the hall turning to a room on the left. Slowly, I take deep breaths to prepare myself. _You can do this, Emiko. Just show them what you've got._

Iruka-sensei opens the door for me. As I walk into the room, the door closes behind me, though Iruka-sensei didn't follow. Not only that, but also, none of the Jounin are here either. The Hokage is sitting alone at the only table in the room. The table is pushed to the back wall with five chairs, four of which are empty.

Walking up to the table, I bow my head in respect. I look back up at the Hokage, waiting for some form of instruction. My wait is short lived, for he gets right to the topic at hand. Authoratively, the Hokage informs, "Emiko Kyoshi, I realize your abilities to an extent. Iruka told me about your training. Also, Itachi said you were talented and I happen to believe him. However, I'm unsure of your cooperation with others. After a lot of thought, I'm not sure if putting you in a training group would be a good idea. I've heard that you've already lost your temper a tiny bit over the most miniscule problems."

My heart drops into my stomach. _All that work with Naruto was for nothing? What is going to happen with me? Are they not going to let me be a leaf ninja?_

Sensing my dismay, the Hokage gives a warm comforting smile. He continues, "You work well with Naruto, but I'm not sure if you'd get the experience you could in his group. I think it would be better to train at a higher level on your own. I believe you should train with Itachi and your father. An extra set of eyes is always helpful in enemy territory. You can tell Itachi and Deidara why you are there, but the others have to think you ran away."

_No way. _My mouth is hanging open and my eyes are the size of dinner plates. _I can go with Chichi? Chichi doesn't want me hurt or in danger, but now it's for the village. _Smiling widely, I exclaim, "Thank you! I will keep my eyes open and stay on alert."

Quickly, I rush to the door to head back to the class. I have to tell Naruto. Running past Iruka-sensei, who is talking to three other ninja, I nearly miss the room. Okay, maybe I did miss the room, but that's beside the point.

Happily, I skip into the room and sit right next to Naruto. That's when I lose my excitement. _I might get to be with Chichi again, but I'm leaving Naruto. Who knows for how long?_

Noticing my sudden mood drop, Naruto asks, "Are you okay? What happened?"

Looking him in the eyes, I still don't know what to think. I explain, "I'm leaving. The Hokage wants me to train with Chichi… away from here."

Naruto's cheerful expression completely drops. He's disappointed. I wish we could train together. Placing my hand on his shoulder, I comfort, "You will be a great ninja. When I get back, you better prove me right. I guess I'll be seeing you."

I stand; ready to walk out the door. Naruto complains, "Now? You're leaving now?"

Quietly, I watch another student leave to take his evaluation exam. I whisper, "The longer I stay, the harder it'll be to say good-bye."

Naruto frowns slightly. _I wish he wasn't so upset. I'd much rather he be happy. I want to leave, but I don't. Kurama, what do I do?_

_**There's only one thing you really can do, Saber. Leave like you're supposed to. Train and learn about the Akatsuki. For now, comfort your friend. You'll be back for Naruto.**_

Comfortingly, I place my arm around Naruto's shoulders. The butterflies scatter, but I ignore it. I declare, "No worries. I'm gonna be back. You're not a person I'd want to leave behind. I don't want to lose you."

Naruto gives me the cutest goofy smile. He explains, "You can never lose me. I don't care if you forget me. I'll make you remember. I will always have your back."

My happiness returning, I admit, "Naruto, I could never forget you. How could I forget the boy that took my heart? The boy I love?"

Naruto's face reddens as he drops his jaw. At this, realization of my words dawn on me. _Oh my gosh. What have I done?_

_**Way to go, Saber. I do believe you just told your crush that you looove~ him.**_

My eyes are widened to the point of them taking up most of my face. Heat is rushing to my face, causing my skin to turn a dark scarlet. Awkwardly, I stutter, "U-um… I-I mean… uh… w-well…"

_**Real smooth.**_

I' m cut off by a soft peck on my cheek. Naruto sheepishly scratches the back of his head. However, he confidently announces, "Emiko-chan, I like you a lot. I don't know this feeling, but I could get used to it. Come back soon. Okay?"

My embarrassment is quickly replaced by extreme giddiness. The butterflies flutter through my stomach with new found intensity. I smile ear to ear, causing my eyes to shine with to same happiness. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I whisper, "You don't have to ask me to come back. I'll come back to my best friend. Just wait for me."

Naruto pulls back to look me in the eyes. He brushes a stray strand of hair from my face. I lean into the warm touch like that kitten I am. Naruto smiles and declares, "You look so pretty when you're happy. Please don't let anyone let you be upset."

My smile never fades, only widens. _**Look at you. My little kit is growing up. How cute. **_

_Haha. Yeah, you can't mess up my mood, Kurama. Nice try, but teasing me won't do anything. I guess I should say good-bye to you, too. Thanks for everything. You've helped a lot, Kurama._

_**Don't get sentimental with me, Saber. I guess you're welcome.**_

I continue to stare into Naruto's beautiful shining eyes. Sadly, I inform, "I have to go. Will you wait?"

Naruto promises, "I'll be here for you when you get back. I'll wait. I never go back on my word!"

Slowly, I stand. Before I walk away, I practically purr, "Thank you, Naruto. That means a lot. Good-bye."

Knowing everyone is staring at us by now, I still give Naruto a peck on the cheek. Snickers accompany my exit. I leave the room hate that I might not see Naruto for a while. However, I will see Chichi. _I just wish I could have both._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>I hope you enjoyed! I will love you forever if you review or PM me! :D By the way, if anyone is looking for an Avenger or Sherlock Holmes fic, go to my friend HeartsWatson's page. She has two stories, both of which are really good!

Thanks again! Until next chapter!


End file.
